1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to the field of organic light emitting devices, and more specifically to substituted pyrene molecules utilized in these light emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices capable of emitting light, such as light-emitting diodes utilized as displays for hand held devices, monitors, and television units, are present in many variations within electronic equipment. In all such devices, an organic active layer is present in conjunction with two electrical contact layers. At least one of the electrical contact layers is light-transmitting so that light can pass through the electrical contact layer. The organic active layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage potential across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules such as anthracene, thiadiazole derivatives, and coumarin derivatives are known to show electroluminescence. Semiconductive conjugated polymers have also been used as electroluminescent components, as has been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,190, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,109, and Published European Patent Application 443 861. In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0154107 discloses pyrenes for use in organic electroluminescence devices, with examples showing various (3,8)-substituted pyrene compounds. Applicants' U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/877,985, filed Dec. 29, 2006, discloses a di-substituted pyrene dopant.
However, there is a continuing need for electroluminescent compounds, especially compounds that are blue-emitting.